Deux par deux
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Lorsqu'elle voulut retourner à la contemplation de l'océan, elle ne le put. Ses pupilles refusaient de se détacher de l'ange face à elle, plein de vie, d'espoir, de force. L'ange qu'elle protégeait, sur l'ordre d'un étrange démon." Recueil d'Os sur les personnages de Fate/zero. (Attention, léger shojo-ai.)


Bonjour les gens !

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de passer, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira ! Je l'ai écrite d'une traite, ce n'est pas très long (contrairement à ce que je fais d'habitude), mais j'avais juste envie d'imaginer cette scène du manga – quand Irisviel et Saber vont sur la plage – du point de vue de la guerrière.

Je précise, bien que ce soit dit dans le résumé, qu'il y a du shojo-ai (équivalent féminin du shonen-ai) dans cet OS, mais ça reste assez léger.

J'alimenterai ce recueil de temps en temps, toujours en prenant deux personnages que j'ai beaucoup aimés, Fate Zero (Et UBW aussi d'ailleurs) m'ayant beaucoup plu au niveau des différentes relations entre les protagonistes.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

Au bord de l'eau

L'eau qui grimpait le long de la plage, s'enroulant autour des minces chevilles d'Irisviel. Le murmure lointain des cigales qui chantaient, comme pour louer la jeune homonculus, une musique éphémère au même titre que l'existence de la femme. La nuit qui les couvait, mère protectrice, ses bras rabattus sur la ville à l'heure de la guerre du Saint Graal. Le sable fin, chemin parfait dessiné à l'adresse des deux intruses venues profiter de la plage. L'écume qui grignotait les vagues, s'effaçait dans un soupir.

Saber sourit faiblement, songeant qu'elle n'avait pu observer un si beau paysage depuis fort longtemps.

« -C'est beau ! » S'exclama la jeune femme devant elle, s'émerveillant du spectacle de l'océan. « Comme un miroir qui reflèterait le ciel de la nuit … »

Ses pieds nus trempés dans l'eau fraiche, elle jouait, dansait au milieu des vagues venues s'aplatir devant elle, riait de cet instant de bonheur autorisé avant que ne s'engage les hostilités. Son long manteau dissimulait en partie son corps diaphane, mais laissait tout de même admirer ses fines jambes, sa peau plus pure que la neige sur laquelle venait se refléter de faibles rayons de lune.

Quelque chose se serra douloureusement dans la poitrine de la guerrière. Son cœur, sûrement, à la vue de cette magicienne pleine de vie qui ne cessait de la surprendre. Mélancolique, Arthuria tourna son regard d'azur vers l'étendue millénaire qui s'offrait à elle, sans bouger, gardienne silencieuse du spectacle qui se jouait face à elle. C'était via ce même chemin marin que, jadis, venaient jusqu'à son royaume les vaisseaux ennemis. Coulait l'eau sur la plage, et le sang de leurs batailles, nombreuses batailles, lesquelles laissaient des plaies sur sa peau de guerrière, autant que dans son cœur de roi.

Loin d'elle, le plus fidèle de ses chevaliers, Lancelot. Et tout aussi loin sa reine, Guenièvre, qui l'accueillait autrefois après chacune de ses batailles.

« C'est une autre guerre que je livre aujourd'hui. Et c'est encore pour mon pays que je me bas. » Songea la blonde, droite et fière.

« -C'est si amusant de marcher dans une ville nouvelle en compagnie d'un charmant gentleman ! »

Touchée par ces mots, Saber tourna ses yeux tristes vers cette nouvelle compagne de vie. Un peu plus, son cœur se serra. Elle trouvait quelque chose, en Irisviel, quelque chose de d'incroyablement douloureux, qui demeurait pourtant magnifique. Ses long cheveux d'argent coulaient le long de ses épaules, comme les gouttes d'eau le long de ses jambes nues, et elle dansait sous le clair de lune, dansait comme si la nuit ne marquait par le début d'une guerre sanglante qu'elles s'apprêtaient à mener.

Lorsqu'elle voulut retourner à la contemplation de l'océan, elle ne le put. Ses pupilles refusaient de se détacher de l'ange face à elle, plein de vie, d'espoir, de force. L'ange qu'elle protégeait, sur l'ordre d'un étrange démon.

« -Suis-je un gentleman acceptable ? » Demanda l'épéiste, chassant de ses pensées la tristesse que la déesse éveillait.

« -Tu es parfaite. Tu es un magnifique chevalier. »

Ces mots, sincères, lui rappelèrent les propos tant de fois tenus par celle qui partagea sa vie lors de sa première existence. Qu'il se soit agi de sa longue chevelure, de son regard sage et confiant, de ses paroles pleines de bon sens, Irisviel lui rappelait souvent Guenièvre. Cependant, il demeurait chez l'homonculus une candeur enfantine qui la démarquait de sa vieille reine, et la charmait d'autant plus. De par sa simple voix cristalline, chant mélancolique qui l'atteignait droit au cœur, la magicienne l'ensorcelait, la captivait.

Ses yeux au couleur du sang tant de fois versé se plantèrent dans les siens, tendres. Encore une fois, sa poitrine lui fit mal, plus fort. Ce genre de douleur agréable dont on ne pouvait se détacher, lorsqu'on en comprenait la source.

« -Vous m'honorez, ma princesse. » Répondit l'ancien roi, saluant poliment sa nouvelle reine.

La peau de cette femme, plus pâle encore que son long manteau, luisant comme la lune, ses irises rougeoyantes, ce visage serein, tout exigeait chez elle la dévotion la plus absolument. Et, conscient de cela, le monde dansait autour d'elle, les vagues caressaient ses pieds, les cigales louaient son nom, le soleil se cachait, rougissant face à la lumière qu'elle dégageait. Elle riait, alors, heureuse de vivre malgré son sort qu'elle savait inévitable.

Le rire d'irisviel, c'était le désespoir d'Arthuria qui s'envolait enfin, le sang de ses souvenirs qu'elle effaçait, les guerres sans lendemain et celles d'aujourd'hui qu'elle apaisait.

xoxoxox

En espérant que vous avez aimé cet OS :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus dans les reviews !


End file.
